Gg Francis ! *rire de beauf suivi d’un piou piou*
by TwinklingLane
Summary: C’est nul, mais voici comment s’est passé la victoire de France chez les nations... Et sachez qu’un Gilbird m’a déconcentrée lors de l’écriture...


-Que se passe-t'il ?!

Suisse venait de sortir de sa chambre, visiblement énervé : il avait même sorti son fusil, qui était probablement chargé, vu le personnage qu'était Vash Zwingli, dix-huit ans, célibataire et neutre comme l'air...

-Francis a gagné, s'exclame Espagne, très content de son meilleur ami.

-Gg Francis, renchérit un Gilbert bourré, qui se met à rigoler comme un beauf.

-La prochaine fois, il va nous parler dans un dialecte de je-ne-sais-plus-quel-pays, on va rien comprendre...

-Bouhouhou, pleurniche Belgique, serrant très fort contre elle sa médaille de bronze. Et elle était pour Croatie. Juste pour préciser.

-Maintenant, je peux retourner chez Aniki, da-ze ? Je veux aller lui peloter les seins.

-Monsieur Chine n'a pas de... seins, Monsieur Corée...

-Et moi je dois finir de repeindre ma maison. Je trouve que le rose que j'ai choisi est, genre, trop beau !

-Et moi je dois trouver un endroit où aller en asile politique en attendant que mon frère se calme de ma défaite... Pas envie de perdre mes oreilles...

-Donc... Tu as juste à rester ici si tu veux éviter Norge...

-Non, car il sait que je suis ici...

-Ah. Donc... Pourquoi pas tu irais chez France, demanda Antonio. C'est grand, il ne risque pas de te trouver avant un petit moment si tu pars dans un trou paumé comme...

Antonio cherche sur son téléphone une région quelconque de la France, avant de pointer les Pyrénées du doigt.

-Ici ! Vous en pensez quoi, les gars, interroge la nation espagnole, un sourire légèrement narquois aux lèvres.

-Bonne idée Antoto, renchérit Gilbert, avant de revenir auprès de Gilbird et de sa bière.

-Mouais. Ça pourrait être une bonne cachette.

Pendant ce temps là, Danemark avait volé le téléphone d'Islande, pour aller prévenir le grand frère de celui-ci que son Islandounet chéri n'allait pas revenir dans peu de temps, mais juste avant qu'il ait le temps d'appuyer sur l'application « Messages », le blond arrache l'objet électronique des doigts de « l'idiot ».

-Maintenant, rends-moi, cela, Islandounet !

-Arrêtes de m'appeler comme cela ! Si personne n'a le droit, ça veut dire que t'es pas une exception, hein !

-Ça aurait pu l'être, soupire Antonio.

-Je confirme, monsieur Espagne.

-Kesesesesesesese !

-Attendez, mon poney ! Pourquoi il a, genre, disparu ?!

-Islande, arrêtes de parler comme une tsundere, da-ze !

-Va répéter cela à Angleterre !

-Bouhouhou...

-Dan'mark, tais-to'.

-On ne t'as pas causé, le géant !

Et un grand brouhaha débuta dans la salle. Japon se mit à côté de Suisse et se boucha les oreilles (avec ses mains).

-On fait quoi ?

-On leur tire dessus ?

-Si c'est pour ensuite se faire tuer par monsieur Russie, je refuse. Je souhaite retrouver ma maison et être en un seul morceau...

-Tu étais pour qui, Japon ?

-Personne... Et vous, monsieur Suisse.

-Neutre. Comme d'habitude.

-Donc on attend le retour de monsieur Russie ?

-Pas besoin... Il est déjà là !

Ivan venait de rentrer en claquant la porte très bruyamment, Angleterre et Croatie sous ses bras. Rien que son expression faciale, ainsi que les « Kolkolkol » qui résonnaient disaient tout.

-Oh, oh...

-On se planque !

Toutes les nations, à part Russie, Angleterre, Croatie, Islande, Suisse, Belgique et Japon se sont cachées sous n'importe quel endroit de la villa.

-Au final, mon fusil a servi à rien...

-Fu... sil, demande Russie, toujours aussi menaçant que tout à l'heure.

-Grand frère l'emporte toujours avec lui, ne vous en faites pas...

-Liechtenstein ?!

-Oui !

La petite sœur adoptive de Vash était dans le couloir, toute souriante. Et pendant ce temps là, Islande s'éclipsait, Mr. Puffin sous son bras.

-Mais... Depuis quand tu es ici, demande Vash, qui avait couru serrer la jeune fille dans ses bras.

-Depuis le début ! J'y suis allée avec quelques nations qui ne participaient pas, mais qui avaient tenu à aller encourager les autres !

-Il y avait des pervers, interroge Suisse, menaçant.

-C'est quoi un... pervers ?

Et maintenant, Suisse était dans un coin de la salle, rouge comme une tomate et n'arrêtant pas de répéter « Trop mignonne ! ». Liechtenstein rigolait, Belgique arrêtait enfin de pleurer pour aller en quête de gaufres belges ramenées par ses soins, et Angleterre frappait toujours le russe.

-Maintenant, lâche-moi !

-Non, non, non~ !

-Shit !

-Language !

-Sorry...

Russie soupire, avant de rechercher quelqu'un d'enfin censé sur cette planète...

Et pourquoi pas le pauvre Islande, qui vient de descendre pour boire un verre d'eau... ?


End file.
